Los Merodeadores y su primer año
by Paula
Summary: El inicio de los merodadores, nuevos amigos y tambien nuevos enemigos...dejen Review porfavor
1. La carta esperada

Hola me llamo Paula y soy de Chile. Escribí este fic porque me encantan los merodeadores, a si que voy a intentar escribir 7 libros, cosa que no creo posible. Necesito ayuda. No se que trama hacer para esta historia. Mándenme review para que me den ideas PD: voy a intentar que Peter no salga mucho en esta historia porque lo odio, tan solo lo voy a nombrar cuando sea necesario.  
  
Los Merodeadores y su primer año. -Capitulo uno- La carta esperada  
  
Mamá, voy a la casa de Sirius un ratito- dijo un chico de unos 11 años, con un cabello negro y muy despenaido. mamá chao- dijo James y cerro la puerta James salió de su casa ubicada en el valle de Godric. Su amigo Sirius Black vivía en la casa vecina, eran amigos desde su infancia, siempre se metían en problemas. Llego a una casa de color rojo se acerco y toco el timbre. Buenos día señora Black, esta Sirius despierto- dijo James. Entra James, esta recién despertando, espéralo. Sirius, James te esta esperando apúrate- grito su madre al segundo piso de la casa. Un chico bajo las escaleras. Tenia la misma edad de James. Tenia el cabello negro y unos ojos azueles. Hola James- saludo el chico Hola Sirius, ¿estas listo? Si, chao mamá- dijo Sirius. ¿a dónde crees tu que vas Sirius Black?- dijo su madre cuando Sirius se acercaba a la puerta. Vamos a salir con James- dijo Sirius- el papá de James nos va a llevar al callejón Diagon ¿ y no me habías pedido permiso?- le dijo la madre de Sirius. Mamá, ¿puedo ir al callejón Diagon con el padre de James?- dijo Sirius con una cara de ángel que nadie le cree. Si, pero portate bien, no quiero recibir reclamos del padre de James después- dijo la madre con cara de matarlo si algo pasa. No los recibirás, chao mamá- dijo Sirius. Chao señora Black. Los dos amigos se dirigieron rápido a la casa de James. Papá, Sirius ya esta aquí, vamonos- dijo James gritando al segundo piso. El padre de James era un hombre muy alto, y con el mismo cabello que su hijo. Sus ojos no tenían color miel como los de James si no que eran verde esmeraldas. Bueno chicos, al auto Los chicos aun no recibían su carta, pero les encantaba ir al callejón Diagon, especialmente a Zoncos. Pasaron a tomar cervezas de mantecas y a admirar la nueva escoba de carreras, la estrella fugaz. El día paso rápido y ya era hora de volver. Chao Sirius, nos vemos mañana- se despidió James. Chao, gracias señor Potter por todo. Sirius salió corriendo a su casa. James se bajo del auto y entro a su casa. No quería cenar así que subió a su habitación. Estaba súper cansado. Su puso su pijama y se acostó. No había dormido ni diez minutos cuando una lechuza le picoteo la cara. Ya déjame, déjame dormir- decía James tratando de sacarse la lechuza de su cara. Para la lechuza seguía intentándolo hasta que James se rindió y se levanto. Y tomo la carta.  
  
Colegio Hogwart de Magia y Hechicería Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de merlín, Primera clase, Gran hechicero, jefe supremo, Confederación internacional de magos)  
  
Querido señor Potter: Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el colegio Hogwart de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1° de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no mas tarde del 31 de julio. Muy cordialmente  
  
Minerva McGonagall Directora asistente.  
  
Ser adjuntaba una lista de materiales. No lo podía creer. Ya había llegado su carta, iría a Hogwart como su padre, madre, como toda su familia. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con sus padres. ¡Mamá, Papá miren lo que recibí, es mi carta de Hogwart! Ya la recibiste, me estaba asustando que no llegara- dijo su padre Espero estar en Gryfindor, como tu papá.- dijo James- mejor me voy a dormir, para ir mañana donde Sirius haber si le llego su carta. Y subió a su habitación, dejo su carta en la mesita de noche y se durmió. 


	2. Una gran sorpresa

Muchísimas gracias a las dos personas que me mandaron Reviews, estaba súper emocionada.  
  
Myr: seguiré tu consejo Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked: que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero que te guste este también.  
  
Una gran sorpresa  
  
¡Mamá, sube rápido!  
  
El grito despertó a toda la familia Evans, la que gritaba era Lily, la mas pequeña de sus hijas.  
  
Lily ¿Qué pasa cielo?- dijo su madre abriendo la puerta de la pieza de sus hijas.  
  
Mamá, entro un búho por la ventana y venia con un carta para Lily- chillo la mayor de las hijas. Petunia. Era una chica huesuda y con un gran cuello, tenia el pelo negro a diferencia de su hermana que lo tenia rojo oscuro  
  
No es un búho Petunia- contesto Lily-es una lechuza, y trae una carta que dice cosas raras mama.  
  
La madre de Lily tomo la cara y la leyó.sus ojos se salieron de orbita  
  
Peter, ven a leer esto- el padre de Lily se acerca a la madre. El tiene casi la misma reacción que ella después de leer la carta.  
  
Y ¿va a ir?-pregunto el señor Evans.  
  
Yo no le veo nada de malo- contesto su esposa  
  
Entonces si- termino el padre de Lily- ¿pero donde conseguirá todos eso materiales?  
  
Venia otra carta papá-contesto Lily entregándole la otra carta a su padre- en ella dice que una persona de mi edad, con su padre, vendrán a recogerme el 25 de agosto para llevarme a comprar los materiales.  
  
Bueno si es asi- dijo la señora Evans- no hay ningun problema que vaya a.Hogwart.  
  
¿Qué?-dijo Petunia, que hasta ese momento estuvo callada- no puedo creer que mi hermana vaya a ser una anormal.  
  
¿Anormal yo?- contesto Lily- creo que estas celosa.  
  
No estoy celosa- dijo burlonamente Petunia.  
  
Ya niñas, dejense de gritar- dijo el padre tratando de terminar la pelea- Lily va ir a ese colegio y ya.  
  
¿Pero que diran mis amigo?- reprocho Petunia ¿Es necesario que les digas?-contesto la señora Evans- vamos Peter, tenemos que ir a trabajar. 


	3. 2

Muchísimas gracias a las dos personas que me mandaron Reviews, estaba súper emocionada.  
  
Myr: seguiré tu consejo Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked: que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero que te guste este también.  
  
Una gran sorpresa  
  
¡Mamá, sube rápido!  
  
El grito despertó a toda la familia Evans, la que gritaba era Lily, la mas pequeña de sus hijas.  
  
Lily ¿Qué pasa cielo?- dijo su madre abriendo la puerta de la pieza de sus hijas.  
  
Mamá, entro un búho por la ventana y venia con un carta para Lily- chillo la mayor de las hijas. Petunia. Era una chica huesuda y con un gran cuello, tenia el pelo negro a diferencia de su hermana que lo tenia rojo oscuro  
  
No es un búho Petunia- contesto Lily-es una lechuza, y trae una carta que dice cosas raras mama.  
  
La madre de Lily tomo la cara y la leyó.sus ojos se salieron de orbita  
  
Peter, ven a leer esto- el padre de Lily se acerca a la madre. El tiene casi la misma reacción que ella después de leer la carta.  
  
Y ¿va a ir?-pregunto el señor Evans.  
  
Yo no le veo nada de malo- contesto su esposa  
  
Entonces si- termino el padre de Lily- ¿pero donde conseguirá todos eso materiales?  
  
Venia otra carta papá-contesto Lily entregándole la otra carta a su padre- en ella dice que una persona de mi edad, con su padre, vendrán a recogerme el 25 de agosto para llevarme a comprar los materiales.  
  
Bueno si es asi- dijo la señora Evans- no hay ningun problema que vaya a.Hogwart.  
  
¿Qué?-dijo Petunia, que hasta ese momento estuvo callada- no puedo creer que mi hermana vaya a ser una anormal.  
  
¿Anormal yo?- contesto Lily- creo que estas celosa.  
  
No estoy celosa- dijo burlonamente Petunia.  
  
Ya niñas, dejense de gritar- dijo el padre tratando de terminar la pelea- Lily va ir a ese colegio y ya.  
  
¿Pero que diran mis amigo?- reprocho Petunia  
  
¿Es necesario que les digas?-contesto la señora Evans- vamos Peter, tenemos que ir a trabajar. 


End file.
